


Caterpiller

by AbraxasBelzebub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Was Sick When I Wrote This, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraxasBelzebub/pseuds/AbraxasBelzebub
Summary: You are sick at the bunker, hoping the boys are back from the case they were working on, when you wake up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick and needed something fluffy. X0 This short thingy here is pretty gender neutrally written and can be ssen as romance but musn't. Can very well be also just a tight cuddly friendship :D hope you enjoy <3

 

You’ve gotten sick a few days ago. Your nose running, your throat felt on fire and your fever was slightly raised. But worse than those pesky symptoms was the overwhelming boredom in the face of your inability to actually do anything. For the past days you’ve been good and stayed in bed.

Sam and Dean made sure you’d have everything you needed as they went to take care of a case. Last time you checked your phone yesterday evening Sammy told you they’ll be on their way back in the morning. You checked the time to see how late it was. The clock said it was almost midday so maybe they were home already?

You were still miserable but you felt slightly better, and you felt lonely…. So you wrapped your blanket around yourself and decided to march over to the makeshift living room of the bunker. The boys arranged it kind of in the middle of the library section, after on few occasions Netflix-watching turned into a group activity that didn’t fit into the rather small bedrooms.

So now a few of the tables were permanently pushed aside being replaced by two couches, a few comfy seats and a flatscreen TV.

It felt like it took forever until you’ve reached your destination, but as you arrived there he was. Dean lying on the couch watching something on TV. You moved further into the room and that’s where you caught his attention.

He sat up a little.

“Hey (Y/N)! How are you feeling little Caterpillar? Shouldn’t you be in bed?“

His face turned from pleased to see you to amused to slightly concerned. He looked you up and down and a little frown build on his face when his eyes fell on your bare feet.

“Hey Dean!” You answered, with your voice sounding all strange because of your shut nose and sore throat. “You’re back.” You smiled at him and proceeded in his direction.

“I couldn’t stand to stay in bed any longer and I felt lonely, I hoped you and Sammy were back already.” His face softened at what you said.

You felt exhausted by your short walk, so you let yourself fall onto your hands and knees at the nearest end of the couch and crawled up in Dean’s direction until you basically fell on top of him and sighed heavily. The hunter chuckled slightly at that. “C’mere you little cocooned Caterpillar.” You giggled slightly at the comparison. He pulled you up a bit more and tucked your blanket around you so no part of you was exposed to the rather cool air of the bunker. “You are so cheesy...” You mumbled bemusedly into his chest. “And you love it little Caterpillar.” You didn’t see him but in his voice you heard he was smiling cheekily. You giggled again which ended in you having a short coughing fit. He soothingly stroked your back for a while, then just lying his arms tightly around you.

Now you really felt like in a cocoon, with the warmth radiating from the green-eyed man and his tight embrace holding you securely in place. You felt so contented and fuzzy. Your eyes started drooping. “Sleep some little Caterpillar, so you can rise full of energy again like a butterfly.” He said softly, grinning at the ridiculousness of that sentence out of his mouth, which you again couldn’t see but were sure was true. Before you fell asleep entirely you felt him placing a kiss on the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've read "The Letter" and are wondering what's going on there, I've witten an explanation Note there. :/


End file.
